1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag device for vehicles and, more particularly, an air bag device which inflates an air bag installed in a vehicle upon collision of the vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
As a supplemental restraint system for vehicle passengers, various air bag devices have been proposed. One such device proposed by JP-A 4-342638, for instance, has an air bag, an acceleration sensor and an inflator for inflating the air bag upon detection of vehicle collision by the acceleration sensor. These component parts are housed within a central pad portion of a steering wheel with the air bag being fixedly held in place on a support member by threaded screws. Use of screws results in increase in the number of component parts, assembling work, weight and cost as well as a space for the screw-threading work beneath the central pad portion.